Avery MacDonald
Basic Information Name: Avery Nicole MacDonald Date of Birth: 22nd July 1996 Height: 165.10cm (5 Feet 5 Inches) Weight: 154lb (11 Stone) Place of Birth: Dundee, Scotland, UK Residence: Sheffield, England, UK Nationality: British & Irish (Dual Citzenship) Dream Job: Historian Occupation: Student Primary/High School: Home Schooled College: Dundee College (Studied History) University: The University of Sheffield (Studying History) Age: 17 Hair Color: Eye Color: Pink Father: Leo MacDonald Mother: Brother: Jamie MacDonald Status: Taken Boyfriend: Xavier Ryan Apperance Clothes: * Design #1: Wears a Blue Zipped Fleece, a Dundee United Home Kit, a Pair of Dark Blue Jeans and a pair of Red, Green and Gold Trainers. * Design #2: a Tartan Skirt, a Republic of Ireland Football Home Kit, with a Republic of Ireland Football Hoody with a pair of Black and Lime Green Boots. * Design #3: A black, red and Gold short jumper with a Green long sleeved t-shirt under it, wearing a Pink, Purple and Yellow decorated mini skirt with a black pair of tight trousers underneath it, wearing a pair of Lime Green and Red Trainers. * Formal: a long green and violet dress with a pair of leather red boots with a pair of red velvet gloves and a her hair is tied up in a bow. Tattoos: * Left Arm: A Red and Gold Dragon * Back: Dundee United FC Crest with Gold Wreaths at the bottom Likes & Dislikes Sports: * Like: Football/Soccer, Rugby, Basketball, Ice Hockey * Dislikes: Hockey, Baseball, Cycling, Athletics Food: * Likes: Chips, Chicken, Curry, Cheese, Apples, Strawberries & Ice Cream * Dislikes: Apples, Oranges, Burgers, Hot Dogs, Rice TV/Movies: * Likes: Doctor Who, Blue Bloods, Match of the Day, Sky Sports News, Grimm, Supernatural, Any Historical Documentry * Dislikes: Sherlock, Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons, Friends Travel: * Likes: Bus, Train, Underground * Dislikes: Plane, Car/Taxi Drink: * Likes: Tea, Milkshake, Pepsi, Lemonade, Vodka, Coffee * Dislikes: Beer, Hot Chocolate, Ice Tea, Coca Cola Football/Soccer: * Supports: Dundee United, Sheffield Wednesday & Republic of Ireland * Rivals: Dundee FC, Glasgow Celtic, Sheffield United, Arsenal & Aberdeen Books: * Likes: Hunger Games, Sherlock Holmes, History Books, Pokemon * Dislikes: Harry Potter, Superman, The Simpsons & Futurama Games: * Likes: Pokemon, Professor Layton, Final Fantasy IX, FIFA, NHL, NBA 2K, Spyro & Crash * Dislikes: WWE 2K, BioShock, Call of Duty, Resident Evil, Skylanders Consoles/Hand Consoles: * Likes: Playstation 2, Playstation 4, Xbox 360, Gameboy Color, Nintendo 2DS, Nintendo Wii U * Dislikes: Nintendo Wii, Playstation 3, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS Historical Moments: * Interested In: World War II, American Civil War, Industrial Revolution, Roman Empire & RMS Titanic and RMS Olympic Sweets: * Likes: Haribo, Galaxy * Dislikes: Cadbury Cakes: * Likes: Donuts, Glazed Donuts, Cinnamon Swirl, Cinnamon Buns, Cupcakes & Jelly Donuts * Dislikes: Victoria Sponge Cake, Mini Donuts, Jam Donuts, Chocolate Donuts Personality Avery is a proud person, she is proud of her Scottish and Irish Routes and shows it with great pride and grace. She is a kind an giving person she will always help another person in need and is a family person, she loves spending time with her parents and her long time boyfriends family whenever they visit Australia. She is a hard worker and tends to put studying before her own personal enjoyment and needs to be persuaded to spend time with friends and family. Despite her tendency to over study, she loves to get involved in charitable events which she always enjoys, she is a great football football fan and watches her team play on the TV an when she can she always goes to the stadium to see her team play. Its rare to see her show any signs of anger and will take a lot to anger her, only time she tends to get angry is always around Football due to her loyality to her team and has clashed with rival fans, but most time her boyfriend, family and friends do their best to keep her level headed and calm while attending a football match against a rival team or team she dislikes. She enjoys Summer more than any other season due to the hot weather and the fact its the time of the year when she gets to go on holiday to a foreign country for a few weeks. Bio Category:Girl